Unsaid Love
by Akankshaduofan
Summary: He doesn't say "I love you" but he do... he doesn't say "I Trust you" but he do... he also has a soft nd loving nature behing his rough nd tough personality... he is the most important person in our life... he is a father... A birthday gift to one of my sweet friend Abhishka... Happy Birthday Dear... love you so much
1. chapter 1

**Many Many Happy Returns of the Day dear Abhishka... May you live long nd happy life nd achieve alot of success in your life... **Here is your gift dear... hope you will like it...

Based on Cop ya Qatil

After solving the case... all were in the bureau nd ACP ordered Abhijeet to join back the work...Abhijeet went from there without saying anything... ACP looked him going nd turned to his team... before he could say anything...

Daya said without giving him any chance to speak : Main bhi chalta hu Sir... mujhe raat ko nikalna hai mission ke liye... ACP nodded nd he also headed towards outside without even looking towards anyone... he had just reached at the door when...

ACP in low voice : Daya... (Daya stopped but didn't turn)... Abhijeet ka khyal rakhna...

Daya straightly but in pain : Main kya khyal rakhunga... main to chala jaunga aaj hi... use akele hi rehna hoga... saying this he left the bureau completely without waiting for any kind of reply...

ACP also left the bureau after ordering everyone to leave...

**Duo house**

After reaching at home... Daya directly went to the Abhijeet's room... nd as usual he was not there... Daya went to the terrace and found Abhijeet there... he went to him nd put his hand on his shoulder... Abhijeet turned

Abhijeet normally : Daya tu yha kya kr rha hai?...

Daya : Yhi baat main bhi puchh skta hu ki tum yha kya kr rhe ho?...

Abhijeet : Arrey.. tujhe aaj hi nikalna hai na isliye puchh rha hu... tu chal ke packing kr le...

Daya : Haa... nikalna to hai... par maine aaj tk khud ki packing kabhi akele ki hai jo aaj krunga... chalo tum bhi...

Abhijeet smiled lightly : Thik hai chal... both came down nd Daya with the help of Abhijeet started his packing... After sometime... all had been done nd it's time to left for Daya...

Abhijeet : Chal yaar... main gadi nikalta hu tu jldi se aaja...

Daya : Main cab se chala jaunga boss... tum rest karo... tumhari tabiyat bhi thik nhi lg rhi mujhe...

Abhijeet : Tujhse puchha nhi h... bta rha hu... jldi kar... saying this he went fron there... After some time Daya came outside with his bag nd settled on passenger seat of the car... nd their journey for Airport started in silence... After sometime... Daya broke the silence...

Daya : Boss... itne shant kyu ho?...

Abhijeet : Kya bolun Daya... kuchh hai hi nhi bolne ko...

Daya : Boss... sach me tumhare pas kuchh nhi hai bolne ko...

Abhijeet : Nhi hai yaar...

Daya : I m sorry boss...

Abhijeet : Tu kyu sorry bol rha hai?... tune kya kiya hai?... infact mujhe tumhe thanks bolna chahiye... tune mujhe innocent prove krne ke liye bahut kuchh kiya...

Daya irritated : Koi ahsaan nhi kiya hai... case hi solve kiya hai jo ki humari duty hai... tum faltu ki batein na hi karo to behtar hai...

Abhijeet : Achchha chal chhod ye sab . Tu tension free ho ke ja aur jldi se wapas aa mission complete krke...

Daya : Wo to aaunga hi... tumhe itni jldi chhutkara nhi milega mujhse...

Abhijeet angrily looked at him : Daya!!...

Daya : Driving pe concentrate karo Boss...

Abhijeet while looking at the road said angrily : Bta rha hu pitega tu mujhse...

Daya : Chalo ab airport aa gya... dantna bnd karo mujhe... Abhijeet applied break nd both stepped out of the car...

Daya : Ab main chalta hu boss... time bhi hone wala hai...

Abhijeet hugged him : Thik hai... apna dhyan rakhna... jyada herogiri na karna...

Daya in hug : Samjha rhe ho ya dant rhe ho...

Abhijeet seperated him : Na samjha rha hu na dant rha hu... warn kr rha hu agar mere bhai ko kuchh hua to tu bhachega nhi...

Daya smiled sweetly : Nhi hoga kuchh... tum jo ho uske sath...

Abhijeet : Chal thik hai... ab tu ja warna late ho jayega...

Daya in hesitation : Boss...

Abhijeet : Haa bol na...

Daya : Ho ske to Sir ko bhi maaf kr dena...

Abhijeet hiding his eyes : Sir ne kya kiya hai...

Daya : Boss main janta hu unhe is tarah react nhi krna chahiye har baar... but wo bhi to majbur hai na duty se... tum unse shikayat karo par yun shant na raho...

Abhijeet : Chhodo ye sari batein...

Daya : Boss plzz...

Abhijeet : Main baat karunga Sir se... ab khush?

Daya smiled : Bahut... aur jb main aaun mera original Boss mujhe wapas chahiye...

Abhijeet : To abhi kya duplicate hu?...

Daya : Nhi... jo kami hai wo puri kr lena...

Abhijeet : Achchha chal ab ja...

Daya : Thik hai... tum ghar ja ke dinner kr lena... skip mat krna...

Abhijeet nodded nd Daya went from there after giving a final hug to his Boss...

**Next morning**

Abhijeet woke up with the sound of door bell... he opened his eyes nd looked at the wall clock nd became socked to see the time... it was 8 am of the morning... he felt pain in his head nd body... ignoring all these he steped down the bed weakly nd went to open the door

Abhijeet to himself : Kaun hoga subah subah... he opened the door nd became surprised to see the visitor...

Abhijeet surprisingly : Aap yhan?

Visitor : Kyu?... Ab main tumhare ghar bhi nhi aa skta...

Abhijeet normally : Nhi Sir...(Visitor was non other than ACP)... maine aisa kb kaha... aaiye na... he welcomed him inside... both came to the living room... Aap baithiye main pani lata hu... saying this he left without waiting to reply... and in some minutes he came with a glass of water... ACP took water nd held his hand to make him sit... but became socked to feel the temperature of his body... he stood up with a jerk nd touched his forehead...

ACP worriedly : Tumhe to bukhar hai... aur tum is tarah ghum rhe ho...

Abhijeet : Mujhe kuchh nhi hua Sir... main thik hu...

ACP angrily : Haa... tumhe kaha kuchh hota hai... tum to superman ho na...

Abhijeet with irritation : Sir please... main thik hun...

ACP : Kuchh thik nhi ho tum... chalo mere sath hospital...

Abhijeet : Bs halka sa harassment hai... thik ho jaunga... aap pareshan na hon mere liye...(ACP's heart pinched listening 'mere liye'... but he control his emotions)...

ACP lovingly : Beta... please meri baat maan lo... chalo mere sath hospital... (Abhijeet's anger melted a little with this tone... he downed his head)

Abhijeet in low tone : Main nhi jaunga...

ACP : Thik hai... nhi jana hospital to mat jao... mere sath chalo...

Abhijeet looked at him : Kaha...

ACP : Tum bs chalo... nd it's my order... no more discussion...

Abhijeet (hurt) : Okay sir... main fresh hoke aata hu... he left from there... nd ACP called someone...

ACP took Abhijeet to his home... where Doctor Kumar was already waiting for them... He checked Abhijeet nd gave some medicines... no one spoke a single word by all these time... after all these Kumar was ready to left...

ACP : Sab thik hai na Kumar?...

Kumar nodded his head with : Haa Sir... sb thik hai... bs ye medicines sahab time pe le lein to jldi thik ho jayenge warna hospital ka darshan karana hi padega...

ACP : Main dhyan rakhunga...

Kumar : Thik hai... main ab chalta hu... he left the house...

ACP politely : Chalo Abhijeet... chal ke rest karo...

Abhijeet : Main ghar ja rha hu Sir...

ACP : Ye bhi ghar hi hai... chalke rest karo...

Abhijeet : Aap bekar me mere liye pareshan ho rhe hai...

ACP sat beside him nd said in guilty : I m sorry Beta... please mujhe maaf kar do...

Abhijeet without looking at him : Aap kyu sorry bol rhe hain Sir... aapne apni duty nibhai hai...

ACP in moist tone : Duty hi to nibhaya hai aaj tak maine... aur duty nibhate nibhate sare rishton ko kho chuka hu... (his voice turned weak... he joined his hand) ab aur kisiko nhi khona chahta beta... Abhijeet eyes became teary seeing his tough father figure like this... he immediately held his hand nd nodded his head in no... ACP broke down nd Abhijeet hugged him tightly...

ACP in hug : Tum to samajhdar ho na beta... tum to meri majburi samajh skte ho... main majbur ho jata hu duty se... please mujhe maaf kr do... he was saying all these in breaking tone...

Abhijeet moistly : Nhi sir... Aap sorry na kahein... main samajhta hu... sb samajhta hu Sir... bs dukh to is baat ka hai ki meri kismat hi khrab hai... aapki koi galti nhi hai...

ACP seperated from hug nd compose himself : Nhi Beta... maine humesha hi tumhare sath rudely behave kiya hai... par mera vishwas karo... mujhe tb bhi tum pe pura bharosha rehta hai ki tum aisa nhi karoge... ek baap ke roop me to bharosha karta hu... jb pta chala ki wo bullet replace ki gai hai tumhe fasane ke liye to main bta nhi skta ki kitna bda stress dur ho gya mera...par har baar ek ACP ek baap pe bhari pad jata hai... please mujhe maaf kr do beta... mujhse mera beta mat chhino...

Abhijeet : Sir please... ab aap ek aur baar maafi nhi mangenge... maine kaha na mujhe aapse koi shikayat nhi hai...

ACP : To phir tum yha se jane ki baat kyu kr rhe ho...

Abhijeet innocently : Tab naraz tha na... ab nhi hu... ACP smiled with tears listening his tone... Abhijeet wiped his tears nd nodded his head in no... Humare Sir aise nhi... ek strong nd tough personality hi achchhe lgte hain...

ACP : Tumne mujhe maaf kiya na Abhijeet...

Abhijeet said with fake anger to lighten the situation : Dekhiye Sir... ab agar ek aur baar aapna mujhse aise maafi mangi to main pakka yha se chala jaunga...

ACP smiled lightly : Chalo ab kuchh kha lo... baki ki medicines bhi leni hai na...

Abhijeet : Abhi man nahi hai Sir...

ACP : Achchha thik hai... juice hi le lo fir dwa le ke rest karo... he went nd bring a glass of fresh fruit juice for Abhijeet... nd made him drink it forcefully... nd gave him medicines too

ACP : Ab chal ke rest karo... (nd he took out his phone nd called someone).. Hello!!... haa Freddy main aaj bureau nhi aa paunga... tumlog sambhal lena... Abhijeet ko bhi chhutti di hai maine... Thik hai jyada problem ho to phone krna... he disconnected the call...

Abhijeet : Aap bureau kyu nhi ja rhe Sir... Daya bhi nhi hai... Mary n bhi nhi jaunga... aap bhi nhi jayenge to wo log pareshan ho jayenge... aap chale jaiye...

ACP : Unhe bhi sambhalna aana chahiye sb akele... aur abhi filhal tum room me chalo jldi...

Abhijeet : Par...

ACP cutted him : Koi par war nhi... chalo... Abhijeet had no other option so he followed his order... nd both went to the room...

ACP : Chalo ab let jao aur rest karo...

Abhijeet : Aur aap kya karenge...

ACP : Main apne bete ke sath time spend krunga... tumhe koi dikkat hai...

Abhijeet : Mujhe sula ke kis bete ke sath time spend karenge aap...

ACP : Tum pehle leto... Abhijeet lied down nd ACP sat beside him on bed... nd started moving his hand in his hairs...

Abhijeet hesitated : Sir... ye aap kya kr rhe hain...

ACP : Ek baap ko jo krna chahiye... ek din ke liye bhul jao ki main tumhara Boss hun...kya hum aaj ek baap bete ki tarah nhi reh skte?... listening this Abhijeet sifted his head from pillow to his lap without saying anything... nd started enjoying the sooth nd unsaid love of a father for his son... ACP smiled nd felt a great sooth in his heart to feel his son this much close...

**Aansu Tera Hatheli Meri...****Sehna Akele Nahi...****Uljhan Teri main Jaan Lun...****Tu Chahe Bole Nahi****Jazba Naya hai... Koshish Nai Hai...****Ek Kadam Tera... Ek Kadam Mera...****Tujhse Shuru Ho.. Mujhse Shuru ho****Ek Safar Mera... Ek Safar Tera...****Rishton Ne Ki Hai... Mithi Gujarish..****Rishta Likhenge Hum Naya...**

**THE END**

Father...Ye ek aisa relation hai jisko samajhna bahut mushkil hota hai... Pita apni feeling apna pyar hume show nhi krte... iska ye matlb nhi hai ki wo humse pyar nhi krte... kuchh baatein humesha kahi nhi jati... aur believe me jab parents humare samne hath jodte hain na to bahut bura feel hota hai... hume unki unkahi batein samajhni padti hain...

How's it?... plzz tell me... Janti hu achchha nhi hai but plzz bear with it...

**Happy Birthday once again Abhishka...**

Yours

Akanksha


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to all of you to review on previous chapter... love you all

**Angelbetu - **Here is your chapter di... hope you will like it...

Special thanks to **Coolak di **for helping me with the chapter warna mere dhakkan jaise dimag me kuchh aa hi nhi rha tha... hehehehe

After a week

Daya returned in the morning after completing his mission successfully... but he was injured badly nd looking week too... he was standing infront of his nd Abhijeet's house nd became shocked seeing the main door locked...

Daya in mind : Door lock hai... Boss kaha gya?... wo thik to hoga na... aakhir gya kaha ye... abhi to bureau ka bhi time nhi hua hai... kahi mujhse naraz hokar mujhe chhod kr to nhi chala gya... (he was thinking all these negatively... God knows why only negative thoughts are coming in his mind)... Sir ko sb pta hoga... haa unhe call krta hun... he took out his mobile phone with trembling hand... this time he only needed rest but how could he take rest with disturbed mind... he dialed the ACP's number... after two or three rings he picked up the phone...

Daya without waiting for him to speak a single word : Sir... main mission se wapas aa gya hu aur ghar ke bahar hu... Abhi... Abhi kaha hai sir... wo mujhse gussa h kya?... kaha hai wo (his tone was getting low due to weakness nd injuries)... kaha hai wo sir... nd he fainted at the same time...

ACP worriedly : Hello... hello Daya... sun rhe ho tum... (not getting any response)... (angrily).. damn it!!!... meanwhile Abhijeet came there... nd saw his father in too much tension...

Abhijeet with concern : Kya hua Sir?.. aap pareshan lg rhe hain... sab thik hai na...(he noticed the phone in his hand)... kiska phone tha sir?..

ACP angrily but concern was also present in his voice : Tumhare gadhe bhai ka... ab chalo jldi... ghar ke bahar hi hain hoshiyar chandra...

Abhijeet happily : Daya.. Daya aa gya... aur wo bahar hi hai... main dekhta hu... he was about to head towards door... but stopped by ACP sir

ACP immediately : Arrey ruko to... tum bhi apne bhai ke tarah hi samajhdar ho... wo yha nhi tumlogo ke ghar ke bahar hai... now no more queries chalo pehle whan... saying this he moved towards outside.. Abhijeet also followed him without saying anything but there was some questions running in his mind...

Abhijeet in mind : Ye Daya bahar kyu khda hai... use to pta h ki ek chabhi kha rehti hai... khol nhi skta tha darwaja... aur aakhir baat kya hui ki sir itni jldi me hain... (looked at ACP who was driving with stern but worried face) O God!! koi kuchh btayega bhi nhi... with all these thoughts they reached at duo's house... ACP sir stopped the car nd both stepped down... but became shocked to see Daya's condition... he was lying near the maim door of the house unconsciously with injuries on his body... Abhijeet in hurry rushed to him nd put his head in his lap...

Abhijeet worriedly :Daya... Daya uth na... but getting no response... ACP sir put hand on his shoulder...

ACP : Abhijeet... ise andar le chalte hain... Abhijeet nodded nd carry Daya to the bedroom with the help of ACP sir... they lied him on the bed...

ACP : Main doctor ko bulata hu... he dialed doctor's number nd called him for Daya's treatment...

Abhijeet was pacing to nd fro in the room... ACP sir was also worried... at the same time his phone rang nd Shalukhe's name flashed on the screen...

ACP : Ise bhi Abhi hi phone krna tha... (he received the call)... haa bol Shalukhe...

Shalukhe : Kaha ho?...

ACP : Abhijeet ke ghar...

Shalukhe smirked : Kyu?... Bete ne nak me dam kr diya kya jo use chhodne gye ho wapas...

ACP angrily : Dekh Shalukhe... tu faltu ki baatein mat kar... time nhi h mere pas in sb ka...

Shalukhe : Arrey bhadak kyi rhe ho...(seriously)... btao kya baat hai?...

ACP in tensed tone : Daya aa gya hai mission se... aur chotein bhi aai hain... behosh pda hai...

Shalukhe worriedly : Tum tension mat lo... Abhijeet ko sambhalo main pahuchta hu...

ACP : Thanks yaar...

Shalukhe in warning tone : Dimag khrab hai kya?..

ACP smiled lightly : Achchha chal aja tu jldi... meanwhile Abhijeet entered in the room with doctor... Doctor examine Daya...

Abhijeet : Kya hua hai Daya ko?..

Doctor : Ghabrane ki koi baat nhi hai... weakness ki wajah se behosh ho gye the... maine injection de diya hai ab sab thik ho jayega... (forwarding a prescription)... aur ye kuchh dwaiyan hai... aap inhe time to time dete rahiye... nd a most important thing is he has to take complete rest minimum 2 days...

ACP nodded : Jee thank you Doctor... kb tk hosh aa jayega ise..

Doctor smile : It's my duty Sir... aadhe ghante me aapka officer uth jayega...

Abhijeet nd ACP took a sigh of relief... nd thanked the Doctor with smile nd Doctor went from there...

After half an hour

Daya opened his eyes slowly nd saw three worried faces present in the room... he smiled soothingly to see the most important person there... no doubt his smile was weak nd his face was pale but his heart was happy to see them...

Daya weakly : Abhi... all attention went towards him... they came to him in a moment... nd felt relax nd happy seeing him okay...

Abhijeet : Haa Daya... tu thik hai na... kaisa lg rha hai ab?

Daya smiled : Thik hu main Boss...

Abhijeet angrily : Aur tere pas dimag hai ya bech aaya udhar hi... ya itne din se bhusa kha rha tha jo bhar gya hai dimag me... tujhe samajh hai thodi bhi... bahar kya kr rha tha tu... darwaja khol ke andar nhi aa skta tha... ab bolega kuchh ya muhurat nikalwau Panditji se...

Daya innocently : Mujhe shadi nhi krni hai Boss... (Abhijeet glared him hard nd oldie duo suppressed their laugh) Sorry na boss... tum the nhi ghar pe...

Abhijeet cutting him : Haa to Sahab ne samajh liya ki main chala gya hu kahi... (now irritated)... sach Daya bilkul dhakkan hai tu...

Daya while complaining to oldie duo : Dekha Sir aaplogo ne... Abhi mujhe Dhakkan keh rha hai...

ACP angrily : To kya galat keh rha hai... thik hi to kaha usne Dhakkan hi ho tum... aise bhi koi pagalpanti krta hai kya... Abhijeet looked at him surprisingly as he didn't took his side like this... means he had scolded Daya while supporting him... Daya was also shocked... he looked at Abhijeet nd Abhijeet gave him a smirked smile... Daya made a face...

Shalukhe : Tum dono ek team bna ke bachche ko danto... (Daya's face lighten up like a bulb)... Arrey ek to ise itni chotein aai hain aur tumlog ise hospital me admit krne ke bajaye dant rahe ho...

Daya shouted : Naahhii... main.. main yahin thik hu... aaplog dant lo maar lo but mujhe hospital nhi jana...

All burst out in huge laughter with his reaction nd Daya downed her head in embarrassment... but he was smiling with down head as he understood that everything between his father and brother was sorted out... after sometime they stopped laughing...

ACP : Achchha ab do dino tk complete rest kaha hai Doctor ne... ab koi aanakani ki tumne to phir mujhse bura koi nhi hoga... Abhijeet ka kehna manoge aur time pe dwa aur khana khaoge... is that clear?

Daya : But Sir mission ke reports...

ACP : Wo main sham ko aa ke le lunga... ab thik hai...

Daya nodded nd thought in mind : Matlb sham ko phir lecture... chalo beta Daya jitne lectures college me miss kiye hain wo sare yha pure ho jayenge... he took a deep breathe...

ACP : Chalo ab hum chalte hain...

Abhijeet : Haa Sir chaliye...

Shalukhe : Arrey aap kaha ja rhe hain bhai sahab... aap aaj apne bhai ki seva kijiye... Abhijeet looked at him with open mouth...

ACP teasingly : Muh band kr lo Abhijeet... (Abhijeet shut his mouth)... Aur agar koi bhi problem aaye to turant call krna aur agar Sahabjade drama karein to bhi...

Daya made a face nd Abhijeet nodded in yes smilingly... ACP nd Shalukhe went from there...

Abhijeet to Daya : Daya tu rest kr main kuchh khane ka dekhta hu...

Daya nodded like an obedient child nd closed his eyes with great sooth in his heart... nd Abhijeet also went to the kitchen to make something for his bachcha with happiness in his heart to get his brother fit nd fine and seeing his father's love towards himself...

**The End**

How's it... plzz tell me

Yours

Akanksha


End file.
